Diary of the Forgotten Essence
by BlondeAuthor14
Summary: this is about the kids of the rm and ss. it is in a diary format of Essence Atwood and Taylor Cohen. read and review
1. Essence's Diary

6-1-06

My Name is Essence Adriana Atwood, I Live in Newport Beach, California. My parents are like famous here, my mother, Marissa, is a world famous phycologist and my dad, Ryan is a Lawyer, so of course im a huge dissapointment im not headed toward greatness, if working a cash register at mcdonalds or maybe even a store in the mall is considered greatness, then i guess i am, but last time i checked that is not what was considered greatness.

I am like 5' 6" and I have brown eyes and black hair I work at the mall, which is ok. I go to Harbor High, I don't like it there anyway i mean all there is people like my mom, when she was young. They all call me goth, or whatever else they think of I am the outsider daughter that should belong, like a puzzle piece that should fit but it doesnt, I guess i just wish that things were different, like i belonged in Newport.

my uncle said he thought that too. hes not really my uncle, my dad well its a long story. but it ended in my dad being adopted to my uncles dad and mom. My grandparents, wow, my grandpa, Sandy Cohen, is the main dude of this major company that my great grandfather started, and my grandma, works with my other grandma in a dating service, my mom works there part time too. and my grandma julie is well, interesting. My aunt and uncle are really cool and gave me my favorite cousin only three weeks older than me, Taylor. Summer is easy to talk to unlike my mom, they live next door, so i see them almost daily.

Today i was in school and all of a sudden this guy came into school, he looked odd, you know when someoneis different in our school. It was like black in a sea of pink. you get it, anyway im gonna stress this point, this boy was fine, hot, gorgeous anyway you wanna spin it, he wasnt hard on the eyes. So I'm not shy around guys, my best friend is one, i didnt know if it was sad to have your step-cousin as your best friend, but this entire town was probably related in one way and no one had the trouble to figure out. Well anywho I went up to him, introduced myself, everything. That night i got home and i set everything down, finally i saw my mom walking down the stairs,

"Essence"

"yah"

""why did the school call me today telling me you skipped the last two classes today"

"cuz i did"

I forgot to mention that, i needed to go to the mall early, i needed to eat a pretzel and i hate school afternoons, they just drag on and on. it makes me want to shoot myself.

"Essence Adriana Atwood"

"that is my name"

"dont be witty im sick of this,ess, just sick of it"

"mom, listen school sucks, its stupid and dull and dont you have i dont know, people to blame, drugs to prescribe"

"you know perfectly well thats not what i do"

"whatever mom"

Then i ran upstairs and signed on AIM i copied a conversation i had with Taylor

Taylor987654321 Hey

EssenceOfAGoth Hey

Taylor987654321 How r u?

EssenceOfAGoth ok, i just got in a huge fight with my mom

Taylor987654321 why

EssenceOfAGoth skipped afternoon

Taylor987654321 oh, yah i noticed that

EssenceOfAGoth you did, y

Taylor987654321 i sit by you in every class genious

EssenceOfAGoth right, you know that new guy

Taylor987654321 the freak

EssenceOfAGoth like me

Taylor987654321 yah sry, what about him

EssenceOfAGoth hes gonna go out with me

Taylor987654321 how do you know

EssenceOfAGoth im gonna make it happen hes gorgeous

Taylor987654321 what is are rule

EssenceOfAGoth yah sry no talking bout guys

Taylor987654321 well i gtg my dad needs help with dinner, moms in her shop

EssenceOfAGoth ok bye Tay

Taylor987654321 signed off at 6:32:54 

Well, i better go my mom is flippin' out...again.


	2. Taylor's Journal

Taylor's Journaul

My name is Taylor Sandford Cohen, My family is weirder than a daytime soap opera. making a family tree is the hardest thing id ever have to do. Well, basically, my dad, Seth, is the creator of the one of the most famous comic books of all time and my mom, summer, owns her own designer boutique, famous people shop there, my uncle ryan and aunt marissa live next door, with my best friend, my cousinn, there daughter, Essence, now i dont know if its like illegal, but since no one can read this, i am kind of in love with her, i dont know if its love or if im infatuated.

Well that new guy, kind of bugs the shit out of me.i got this feeling he was going to stir up something im just slowly waiting. Today is the last day of school. It's the only day that Essence enjoys the whole day since nobody does anything. We hung out like we usually did. I finally got home and saw dad in his office. My dad understands everything.

"dad"

"yah, Tay"

"There is this guy in school and he just gives me a bad vibe, but Essence likes him and i dont know what to do"

"what kind of bad vibe"

"you know like hes going to cause trouble"  
"you know who knows about that"

"who"

"your uncle ryan"

"right"

my uncle was kind of well he has made it and he doesnt like to show his imperfections

"no, Marissa was friends with this guy, Ryan had this bad vibe about him, he tried to kill himself with marissa in the room, he tuned out to be her stalker, then he raped her a yesr later, but dont tell anyone i told you"

:"so i should take this seriously"

"yes of course, watch for your cousin, ok"

:"ok dad"

"what is this kid's name"

"Damien Trask"

"what", his expression turned to stone

"Damie-"

"how old is he"

"he got held back two years"

"so he's"

"seventeen"

"yah"

"why dad"

" just keep him away from her, whatever you do son far away"

"ok"

i left the room wondering what shook him up so much whatever, im tired im going to bed.


End file.
